


When He Loved Me

by Lady_B20



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony were getting along great and they're growing closer but Tony slowly drifts away and Steve hears a song that reflects their situation. Happy Ending. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since I last wrote something. I'm updating my stories too so Keep an eye out for those too. Enjoy.

Steve sat on the edge of his bed with guitar on his lap. Tony had gotten him the guitar because he heard him mention something about Steve playing the guitar when he was younger. Tony had went through the trouble of getting him the guitar because he wanted to make Steve feel welcome and at home while they were living at the tower but lately Tony was different.

Tony was usually with Steve while they had their off days or when there was little to no crime in the day. They’d usually be in Tony’s lab, Steve learning to play his guitar or sketch and Tony was busy tinkering away.

It happened a few weeks ago when Tony suddenly changed. He was distancing himself from Steve and the others but mostly Steve. He didn’t let Steve go in the lab anymore. They only interacted through missions and Tony would leave after that. Steve was missing the feeling of being with Tony.

He felt at home and at peace when he was with Tony. They came from bickering acquaintances to close friends or at least that’s what Steve thought.

Steve softly strummed the guitar getting the notes right before gradually getting more volume. He heard a song while they were watching a movie in the rec room. Clint was watching and Steve just sat there occasionally glancing the screen. It was a kid’s movie about toys that came alive when their owners wasn’t there.

Steve wasn’t paying attention cause he was thinking about him and Tony and how things between them changed until one of the toys was recalling her memories from her previous owner, a song started to play. At first Steve was curious but as the song played he found himself engrossed cause it reminded him of his and Tony’s situation. The song ended and Steve found himself inches from the TV screen.

He looked up the song and each time he heard it he thought more and more of Tony and he he drifted away and left Steve alone. Slowly he realized why he was so affected was because he had fallen in love with Tony. At first when he realized, he was stuck in denial but slowly he began to accept that he fell for Tony and still cares for him even now.

Softly Steve began to sing,” When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour spent together. Lives within my heart”

Steve memorized the words and sang from his heart. He didn’t realize he was being heard.

Tony was in his lab when he heard an unexpected noise, he readied his gauntlet but as soon as he saw Clint emerge from the vent he relaxed a bit.

“There is a door you know?” Tony said putting away the gauntlet.

“Steve’s room, pull up his room cam” Clint said determined.

Tony frowned, “Why should I-“, “Jarvis pull up Steve’s room” Clint cut him off.

With that Steve’s room came into view, “Sound on Please” Clint said after the footage came on.

“Hey! What the hell Barton!” Tony said fuming. Clint shushed him and told him to listen.  Tony did.

He saw Steve playing his guitar and he was singing.

“He’s singing about you, you know” Clint said not looking at Tony.

“Through the summer and the fall, we had each other that was all, just him and I together. Like it was meant to be”

Steve remembered all the wonderful memories he had with Tony. His first time on a beach in the summer and Tony’s insipid request to jump on piles of autumn leaves in fall. It brought a bitter sweet feeling.

“So the weeks went by, I stayed the same but he began to drift away, I was left alone. Still I’m waiting for the day when he’d say I will always love you” Steve suddenly felt a pang of emotion. He was crying then. He set down his guitar as he scrambled to wipe at his face.

Tony was dumbstruck, he did this to Steve.

“You should go to him” Tony didn’t reply and just ran to the elevators as fast as he can.

He made it to Steve’s floor in less than 5 minutes but was heavily panting. He relaxed a bit as he made his way to Steve’s room. He heard the sounds of sniffling and it tore at his chest. He made such a big man cry. He didn’t realize the effect his drifting away had caused Steve.

Steve’s door was open slightly and Tony peered through the small opening. He saw Steve with his hands covering his face. He was slightly bent over like a child that lost their favorite toy. He took a step back and composed himself. He took a deep breath as he prepared to go in.

Steve picked up his guitar again and prepared to play again but he was startled when his door burst open and Tony came running in calling out to him.

“Steeeeeeeeeve! Tony called out as he ran arms wide open towards Steve. Tony jumped and fell on Steve who managed to catch him before they could brutally collide.

“S-Steve, I heard you were singing and I-I, was that song about me?” Tony asked as he clung to Steve sounding sad.

Steve gave him a hurt smile, “Yeah” then held him closer.

 “I’m sorry Steve”. They stayed like that for a bit until Tony pulled away but not totally away from Steve’s arms.

“Can you finish the song?” Tony asked quietly his eyes were shiny with unshed tears. Steve nodded propping the guitar on his lap as Tony sat beside him. Steve strummed and sang the last few lines.

“Lonely and forgotten, never thought he’d look my way, but he smiled at me and held me just like I want him to, like he loved me when he loved me”

Tony closed his eyes as Steve sang, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder until Steve was done.

“You love me?” Tony asked not looking at Steve.

“I guess I do” Steve said as he laid his head on Tony’s.” I do to, that’s why I drifted away. I, I didn’t want you to get the wrong Idea and I was falling hard and-“Steve cut his rambling of with a finger to his lips.

He smiled, “I know, I think I understand but we can talk about it any other time but now, I just want to enjoy this moment with you. Taking Tony’s hand in his he entwined their fingers, and kissed the back of Tony’s hand.

“Aren’t we moving too fast?” Tony said earning him a raised eyebrow from Steve. “Okay point taken but we haven’t been on dates and stuff” Tony said thinking.

Steve laughed at that, “We’ve been going on dates and didn’t realize it” Tony thought for a minute. “oh yeah come to think of it, we have gone out a few times. But! Those weren’t official; you owe me an official date!” Tony said poking Steve’s chest with his other hand. “Okay I owe you an official date” Steve said smiling. “Good” Tony said happily. Tony looked at Steve lovingly which made Steve smile. Suddenly Tony felt something on his lips; Steve’s own lips were against his. Tony returned the kiss but kept it light.

Suddenly Clint’s voice was heard in the room.

“Okay guys! That was great, everyone saw how cute you guys were but we’ll be leaving you before things get heavy. They heard the mix of voices and Steve was bright red when Tony looked at him.

“I’m gonna remove the cameras from both our rooms from today on”. Tony was glaring at the place where the camera was. Steve just nodded. “Good”. “Tony?” Steve called him and said. “I Love you” it was Tony’s turn to blush. “I-I love you too.” Tony said feeling embarrassed but overjoyed.

“Tony?” Steve asked as he tugged on their Joined hands. “Wanna go out with me?” Tony responded by grabbing Steve’s shirt and pulling him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think it's been a while I must have been rusty. Comments and critiques are appreciated. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
